


Did You Do It?

by fugio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugio/pseuds/fugio
Summary: Where Shirabu asked Yahaba out to watch a concert.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Did You Do It?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2018 and posted it on tumblr. It's another request from a lovely anonymous.  
> Based on this prompt: "But did you do it?"

Futakuchi tapped his foot, his patience getting thinner and thinner by the second. He was curious, so very curious of how the circumstances surrounding his two friends-slash-rivals unfolding. He would up and barge to the next room had Ennoshita’s glare didn’t freeze him on the spot. They were currently in Shiratorizawa for a joint training camp.

Minutes later, Shirabu entered the room and sat on the floor next to Ennoshita.

“Did you do it? What did he say?” Futakuchi asked.

“Yes, I gave him the ticket,” Shirabu replied.

“So he said yes to going out with you?”

“He didn’t say.”

“Huh?” Raising an eyebrow, Futakuchi looked at Ennoshita and Terushima, silently asking them if he understand what Shirabu was talking about. Ennoshita shrugged, Terushima shook his head.

“But did you do it?” Futakuchi pressed. “Did you ask him out to go see the concert with you?”

“Was I supposed to?” Shirabu blinked.

A collective groan was heard from the three captains.

“Oh my god, for someone so smart, you are unbelievably dense!” Futakuchi said, exasperated.

“You can all eat shit! I’m done with this.” Shirabu said, getting up and walk toward the door. But before he could reach the handle, the door burst open revealing a red-faced Yahaba.

“Shirabu Kenjirou!” Yahaba exclaimed. “What the hell, seriously?!”

The room grew silent, all eyes focused on the scene unfolding in front of them.

“What is this?” Yahaba asked a frozen Shirabu, holding a concert ticket in front of him.

“A concert ticket,” Shirabu answered mechanically. Out of the corner of his eyes, Shirabu could see the other captains face palming as they heard that.

“Obviously!” Yahaba rolled his eyes, a vein beginning to pop on his forehead. “But, I don’t und- “

“I have another one with me,” Shirabu cut him off.

“Wait,” Yahaba said after awhile. He was silent again for a moment, gathering his thought. “Were you- are you perhaps asking me to watch the concert with you? As in on a date?” Yahaba asked tentatively.

“I guess?” Shirabu replied, face as blank and as uninterested as ever. But had anyone took a closer look, they could see pink tint dusted his pale cheeks. And Yahaba did. He could see slight blush on Yahaba, could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“You’re expecting me to understand that without you saying anything?” Yahaba asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

Shirabu was silent. He really needed to work on that attitude of his, and also his communication skill.

Sighing, Yahaba finally said, “Well, guess what? You’re lucky I like you enough to say yes.”

“What?” Shirabu blinked, not comprehending the turn of event. He was ready to get rejected.

“I said, I’m going to the concert with you,” Yahaba rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” Shirabu said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“NOOO!” Terushima and Futakuchi sobbed.

Smirking, Ennoshita said, “I win! Now pay up.”

“Man, I was sure Shirabu was gonna get rejected,” Futakuchi said, groaning while handed his money to Ennoshita.

“Same here.” Terushima lamented.

“You made a bet on this? Fuck you guys!” Shirabu flipped them off.

“I hope you all get diarrhea,” Yahaba added.


End file.
